betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Between the Lions Season 1 premiered on April 3, 2000 when the show aired its first episode. Parodies Parody sketches and segments include Martha Reader and The Vowelles (a parody of Martha Reeves and the Vandellas), Gawain's Word (a parody of SNL's Wayne's World), The Word Doctor with Dr. Ruth Wordheimer (a parody of Dr. Ruth Westheimer), The Un-People (a parody of Justice League), Tiger Words (a parody of Tiger Woods), Sam Spud (a parody of Sam Spades), Tammy Lionette (a parody of Tammy Wynette), Fun with Chicken Jane (a parody of Dick and Jane) and B.B. King of the Beasts (a parody of B.B. King). Episodes Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West - Be Bop (30 episodes) # Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West - Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West and Other Stories (show premiere) # The Lost Rock # Little Big Mouse # Farmer Ken's Puzzle - Farmer Ken's Puzzle and Other Stories # Shooting Stars - Shooting Stars and Other Stories # The Hopping Hen - To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories (no narration title) " ]] # Touching the Moon - Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West and Other Stories "]] # The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? and Other Stories # Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? - Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? and Other Stories (no narration title) # Lionel's Antlers # To the Ship! To the Ship! - To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories # The Chap with Caps - Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? and Other Stories # Pandora's Box - Shooting Stars and Other Stories # Lionel's Great Escape Trick - Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West and Other Stories # There's a Fly in My Soup - Shooting Stars and Other Stories # The Popcorn Popper - The Popcorn Popper and Other Stories # Something Fishy # Hug, Hug, Hug! - The Popcorn Popper and Other Stories # The Ram in the Pepper Patch " series premiered this season]] # A Peck of Peppers # Sausage Nose and The Vowelles premiere]] # Red Hat, Green Hat # The Lucky Duck # The Old Man # A King and His Hawk # The Roar That Makes Them Run # Piggyback, Piggyback - The Popcorn Popper and Other Stories # The Fox and the Crow - Farmer Ken's Puzzle and Other Stories # Giants and Cubs - Farmer Ken's Puzzle and Other Stories # Be Bop - To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories (season finale) Cast * Kathryn Mullen * Anthony Asbury * Heather Asch * Tim Lagasse * Jennifer Barnhart * Peter Linz * Tyler Bunch * Jim Napolitano * Rick Lyon * Matt Vogel Characters Cleo Lion, Leona Lion, Theo Lion, Lionel Lion, Martha Reader, Johnny Consonanti, The Vowelles, Barnaby B. Busterfield III, Walter and Clay Pigeon, Arty Smartypants, Marmy Spartypants, Cliff Hanger, Tiger Words, Watson, Dr. Alexander Graham Nitwhite, Click the Mouse Guest Stars Fred Newman, Dr. Ruth Wordheimer, Faith Prince, Walter Bobbie, Denyce Graves, Dr. Bertice Berry Notes * Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West, Lionel's Great Escape Trick, There's a Fly in My Soup, and Be Bop featured two The Vowelles segments, instead of one. This incident stopped at Season 2 replaced with a silver tinsel background. * Shooting Stars and Touching the Moon were the first episodes to have library scenes in the middle where a character makes up a story and turns it into a song, as a result, The Vowelles weren't featured in those first two episodes, this incident continues in Season 2, in episodes such as Humph! Humph! Humph!. * This season introduces twenty-four recurring segments "The Vowelles (with Martha Reader or Johnny Consonanti)", "Fred Says", "Gawain's Word", 3 Arty Smartypants Segments: "Four Words Without Any Assistance Whatsoever", "The Great Smartini", "Not as Smart as a Puck", "The Adventures of Cliff Hanger", "The Word Doctor with Dr. Ruth Wordheimer", "What's Your Name?", "The Un-People", "The Monkey Pop Up Theatre", "Dr. Nitwhite", "Information Hen", "Tiger Words", "Sam Spud", "Fonix", "What's Cooking? With Theo and Cleo", "Replaced Letter Songs", "Tammy Lionette", "Fun with Chicken Jane", "Sloppy Pop", "Tongue Twisters", "Faith Prince and Walter Bobbie", "B.B. King of the Beasts", and "Heath the Thesaurus". * The word families are "ack", "ad", "ag", "am", "amp", "an", "ance", "ant", "ap", "ar", "arm", "art", "ash", "at", "eat", "eck", "ed", "ee", "ell", "en", "een", "ep", "eep", "es", "ess", "est", "et", "ick", "ickle", "iff", "ig", "ight", "in", "ing", "ip", "ish", "it", "ix", "ock", "ocket", "ool", "om" "oom", "oon", "oo", "op", "oop", "ot", "oot", "ooth", "ox", "ooze", "ub", "uck", "ud", "uff", "ug", "uggle", "un", "unk", "unny", "up", "ut", "utton", "uzz", "uzzy", and "y" are featured in the word blend sketches. * The vowels (a, e, i, o, and u) first appeared in many seasons. * The silent "e" words are "ape", "ine", and "ube" are featured in the world blend and the silent "e" maze sketches. * This is the only season to be produced with a total number of 30 episodes. * This season was took place at the WGBH era. * Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West, Lionel's Great Escape Trick, and Touching the Moon are featured in Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West and Other Stories DVD. * Farmer Ken's Puzzle, The Fox and the Crow, and Giants and Cubs are featured in Farmer Ken's Puzzle and Other Stories DVD. * Shooting Stars, There's a Fly in My Soup, and Pandora's Box are featured in Shooting Stars and Other Stories DVD. * Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, and The Chap with Caps are featured in Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? and Other Stories DVD. * To the Ship! To the Ship!, The Hopping Hen, and Be Bop are featured in To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories DVD. * The Popcorn Popper, Hug, Hug, Hug!, and Piggyback, Piggyback are featured in The Popcorn Popper and Other Stories DVD. Category:Between the Lions Category:Seasons Category:2000